


Another Year has Gone by

by HanaHeart



Series: The Songs of Our Life [1]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, Songfic, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHeart/pseuds/HanaHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another year has gone by...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Year has Gone by

**Another Year has Gone By**

Pairing: SenRuSen

Beta: Marwa Id

Disclaimer: Those two boys aren't mine, sadly. And the song belongs to Celine Dion…

A/N: HAPPY RUSEN DAY, Mina-san :D

0 0 0 0

Sendoh smiled warmly at the calendar on his desk. It was that most special day in his life again and his heart was beating madly like the heart of a teen in love. It seemed that no matter how many years pass, he'd always find himself as helplessly perky and fluttery as he was the first time. Glancing at the picture of his lover next to the calendar, the spiky-haired man's smile widened. 'Mine.' He bragged to himself gleefully. Standing up, he took his coat and briefcase and hurried out the office.

 _So many 25th's of December_  
Just as many 4th of July's  
And we're still holding it together  
It only comes down to you and I

As he drove across town, his life for the past ten years flashed in front of his eyes. He still could remember the first time he declared his love to the other man and promised him to stay by his side and true to his feelings. Sure, they had faced their share of hardships and heartbreaks as a couple and made many sacrifices, but they survived it all and managed to keep the flame burning bright.

 _I know you can still remember_  
Things we said right from the start  
When we said that this could be special  
I'm keeping those words deep down in my heart

Entering the house, Sendoh smiled, making his way to his bedroom. After refreshing and changing, he proceeded to make a special dinner to his lover.

He couldn't help but feel proud for making it this far. His lover can be difficult at times and he wasn't any different, but both of them knew that it was part of the other's charm. They knew they had their differences and they were ought to bump heads at times, but what they had was worth fighting for and never letting go.

 _Another year has gone by_  
And I'm still the one by your side  
After everything that's gone by  
There's still no one saying goodbye  
Though another year has gone by

Finishing his preparation, Sendoh changed into a training suit and left the house to fetch his lover. It was time to celebrate.

0 0 0 0

Rukawa looked at the gym's clock, his lips slightly curled up in a near-imperceptible smile. His lover would soon be here to escort him home as usual. Picking up his basketball, the raven-haired man jogged to the showers.

His teammates exchanged amused smiles as they watched his retreating figure for they knew it was time for Rukawa's lover to arrive. None would dare admit it out loud but they all felt thrilled for their very own lone wolf to have someone in his life so warm and caring.

Rukawa opened his locker and smiled proudly at the small box that sat at the center. A soft chuckle escaped his mouth. He wasn't someone who made a fuss about occasions and presents, and would often forget to buy a gift for his lover, yet his loving mate never got mad or angry. Instead, his lover never missed a chance to make him feel precious and cared for. It showed in his actions, his words, his touches, and most of all, in his loving gaze. Closing his eyes, Rukawa thanked the Heavens for the blessing that is his other half.

 _I never been much for occasions_  
You never let another birthday go by  
Without announcing how much you love me  
But the truth was always there  
Right there in your eyes

Exiting the gym, Rukawa smiled as he saw the silhouette of a tall spiky-haired man standing in front of the gate, waiting. He ran to his lover and planted a brief kiss on his lips.

Sendoh smiled back. "Home?" he asked.

Nodding, Rukawa took his lover's hand and together walked back to their house.

As they walked, the raven-haired man stared at the man next to him, musing how it still felt like their first date. He looked down at the joined hands and smiled. Long-time couples wouldn't usually hold hands while walking. Yet there they were, ten years later, as affectionate as newly-weds. Rukawa blushed at the thought… Each time, he felt himself falling in love with the other man all over again.

He wondered if that was what true love meant.

 _And we're still holding hands when we're walking_  
Acting like we've only just met  
But how can that be - when there's so much history  
I guess that's how true lovers can get

Upon reaching their house, the two changed into proper attire and started their celebration of their 10th anniversary. Rukawa was pleasantly surprised at the romantic candle-lit dinner that his lover prepared and the romantic dance that followed.

After dancing most of the night away, he snuggled against his lover in front of the fireplace as they both remembered all that had come to pass in their relationship. He felt truly grateful for being the one whom Sendoh chose, for being by his side at the moment.

 _Another year has gone by_  
And I'm still the one by your side  
After everything that's gone by  
There's still no one saying goodbye  
Though another year has gone by

"I have a present for you." Sendoh whispered in his ear. Looking up, he smiled. "I have one for you as well." He said softly.

Sendoh's eyes widened. "That's a first." He teased him a little and chuckled at the sight of his lover blushing in slight annoyance.

"Here," he brought a small box. Kaede opened it gently, to find a pair of matching silver bracelets; on the surface, 'Akira & Kaede' was inscribed in a beautiful, neat font.

"Always wear it," Sendoh said as he took his lover's arm and slipped the bracelet into it.

Rukawa looked at his bracelet for a few seconds in an endearing smile. "Arigatou." He whispered before taking out his present. "I hope you like mine." Opening the box, he took out a pair of deep blue diamond stud cufflinks. "You'll look cool with these." He said in a low voice, feigning composure when his cheeks were all flushed.

Sendoh's expression broke into a smirk. "I thought I already looked cool." He remarked and confidently reached out to cup Rukawa's face ever so softly, still keeping eye contact. Rukawa, mustered up just enough courage to utter "Yes, always". Sendoh's heart skipped a beat.

 _Another year has gone by_  
And I'm still the one by your side  
After everything that's gone by  
There's still no one saying goodbye  
Though another year has gone by

"Koishiteru, Kae-chan." He went in for a loving embrace.

"Koishiteru, Aki." Rukawa whispered. Their passionate gazes met again, followed by their lips, in a fervent yet sensual kiss.

'Come what may, we will always be together.' they both vowed to themselves.

_Though another year has gone by_

OWARI


End file.
